Tattooing
by bahh1
Summary: YunJae. Boyxboy. Sex.


Tattooing.

A young man, in his early twenties sat behind his brand new working place : his own table and a matching chair.

His new outfit hurt a little from here and there, but it was alright, the fact that he _was _good, and he knew it damn well.

Jaejoong came out of his daydream, when he heard the doorbell ringing, signaling for him to take another costumer and make his or her body beautiful.

There came the shock in form of a beautiful young man, maybe in his early twenties – Jaejoong thought, to ask for a tattoo. Jaejoong licked his plump lips, pointing towards the book between them, for a sample picture.

The costumer refused, taking out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handing it to Jaejoong. The hazel-colored man opened the slightly crumbled paper and took a look of the picture prettying it. It was simple, but cute – Jaejoong smiled.

"And where do you want this, umm.. cute tattoo?" Jaejoong leaned in towards the customer, maybe on purpose.

The other male scooped back, away from Jaejoong, looking around them, whether there was a soul near or not.

"I.. umm.. want it on my.. mm.. y-you know.. C-can you..?" He sounded embarrassed, pointing towards his private area, not meeting Jaejoong's eyes.

The smaller man just chucked, hoisting himself up from the counter to lock the front door.

"Sure can." He had a devious smile on his face , the one people thought was even creepy, as if he was thinking of a plan to destroy everything they held dear in their lives.

"I-I don't think this is a g-good i-i-idea, sir." Yunho was getting quite nervous. His girlfriend forced him to do it, but it meant he had to show his private area to a complete stranger!

"Oh, I think it's a brilliant idea." Jaejoong pushed Yunho's chest backwards with his index finger, the man landing perfectly on Jaejoong's new chair with a thump.

"And don't call me sir. The name's Jaejoong." The smaller man tried hard not to wince when he moved, he still didn't know why he had to wear tight leather pants and shirt to work.

"M-mine's Y-yunho." The taller man held onto the armrests of his chair, smelling the unique scent of the sanitizer on the leather he was sitting on.

"Yunho. That's a nice name. Jaejoong was scrambling around in the boxes nearby, searching for the right tools for the job.

"So.. how do we do it?" Jaejoong was standing in front of Yunho now, with both of his hands on his hips, examining Yunho from top to toe.

"Umm.. I-I don't know..?" Yunho felt like melting off of the chair and to the floor. He was getting a little.. no a lot- nervous and his hands were already sweaty, like he was going to his own funeral, right then and there.

"Okay, I'm a professional, now take off you pants and underwear." Jaejoong instructed, his gaze not leaving the other man's body. Yunho obliged, opening his zipper and letting his pants slide off of his waist, followed by the boxers with bear prints on them.

Jaejoong chucked, seeing his undies. "Nice ones. Now sit, I'm going to sanitize your.. umm.. dick." Yes, he said it. Jaejoong didn't believe he'd just said that out loud.

"Ww-haa..? AH!" Yunho stiffened, when the smaller man grabbed his member and stroking it, while adding the coldest sanitizer in the f-ing world! Letting out a small moan.

"Why are you doing it anyways?" Jaejoong started a conversation, a usual one he was told to make with the costumers: "Is your girlfriend some psycho, who wants her name –ANNIE- on his boyfriend's dick or something?" He was still stroking Yunho's member, as slowly as he could.

"NN-aah.. y-yes, a-a little.. maybe.. yes!" Yunho almost screamed the last part, fidgeting on his chair.

"You know it will fucking hurt, right?" Jaejoong giggled, letting go of the other man's member to prepare the first color.

"Y-yes.." Yunho pulled himself back onto the chair, as he was almost falling off. He didn't know what was going on with him: he wasn't gay, he had a girlfriend for Christ sake; he wasn't drugged nor drunk, but it was something about the other man. The smell of leather covered the entire room, the silk hair of the smaller man almost shining under the yellow lights of the shop and something about Jaejoong's pants.. Yunho just noticed that Jaejoong was wearing leather shorts. "Why the shorts?"

"Dunno. The manager told me to wear them. Now, let's do it!" Jaejoong took a deep breath and prepared himself for the first shape. He was just inches away from Yunho's member, when he stopped. "No. No.. that's not right. I mean, the tattoo will look all.. wrinkly and weird-looking if it's like this." He pulled his index finger to rest on his plump bottom lip.

"What?!" Yunho's mouth fell open.

Without hesitation, Jaejoong grabbed the other male's member and started pumping it again, with more speed than before. After a while, Yunho's member responded, rising all the way up, almost reaching Yunho's belly.

"Wow, that's.. that's.." _big_. Impressive.

The other man was lying on the chair, panting as he gathered strength to push the other male away from him. "God, it's getting awfully warm in here. Whooh!" With one swift movement, Jaejoong's shirt flew somewhere behind him, he didn't care.

"What are y-y..are you sure you have done this before?" Yunho could only pant in response.

"Sure. Now, I'm going to draw the heart." The needle touched Yunho's skin. It felt like it was burning a hole into his _mini-Yunnie_.

Jaejoong was desperately trying to hold the needle still, ignoring the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Okay, this is not really working, I mean, you're moving ant I'm moving so we're like both moving and it looks all weird and and.." Jaejoong was always like that when he was nervous. He took off his too-skinny shorts and hopped onto Yunho's lap.

"We're going to have to keep each other still, okay?" It was pointless for Yunho to answer him, he was already drunk from everything that was going on in front of his eyes.

The smaller man positioned himself onto Yunho's member and lowered his butt until Yunho was fully inside him. "O-OH MY FUCKING GOD! What was your name again?" Jaejoong asked the last question with the most angelic face he could make at a situation like this. "Y-YUNH-oo!" The taller man felt a little disappointed when Jaejoong asked it, more like mad, actually.

"I was joking" Jaejoong hit playfully his hand and moved up again, just Yunho's tip inside him. _WHAT?!_

"Now, I will tattoo the name." Jaejoong tried his best to concentrate, but it was hell, because of the fact that the most gorgeous man on earth was panting under him, his dick penetrating his hole. One letter – Jaejoong's hand shaked a little - the second letter- he decided to support his hand onto Yunho's leg, the other man breathing heavily on his neck which wasn't making it any easier – the third letter – "Ooh.." Jaejoong gasped, when he felt a pair of lips on his collarbone, teeth digging in the sensitive flesh a little too roughly.

The tattooing-tool just lied on Yunho's shoulder for a while, when the two men locked their lips, Jaejoong's hands roaming behind Yunho's neck as he pulled him closer to the taller man. The tool fell onto the floor with a cling.

Jaejoong lowered his butt again, earning a lewd moan from the man under him - Yunho was lost in another own world, sparkly colors exploding in his mind, when Jaejoong started moving his body again, panting and saying random vulgarities between the thrusts.

Jaejoong felt his orgasm coming, speeding up again, shouting out random stuff by now, that would have made everyone stop and look outside the shop, not that he cared.

"Oh, fuck, Yunho, Yun-ah-Yunho, ah, fucking hell! Shit! I'm fucking coming!" He yelled, Jaejoong didn't even know he could yell that loud.

Whatever Jaejoong was saying or doing, it was turning Yunho on and he was close to his release. One more thrust towards Jaejoong's hole made him spit his cum into the smaller man on top of him, still screaming something obscene and finally coming onto their chests with long strings of cum.

"Oh, fu-fu.. fuck." Jaejoong rested his head on Yunho's shoulder, trying to calm down.

Now, what the heck was he going to do? He just had sex with a costumer! Hot sex! And now? Was he even going to pay him?

Yunho lifted Jaejoong up like a little doll, who didn't rebel against his master's wishes. They tried to find their clothes, heads still dizzy from the sex and bodies fuzzing from the feeling swelling up inside them. Jaejoong found a shoe and Yunho's pants and Yunho found his shirt and Jaejoong's shorts.

"Umm.. are you going to.. check the tattoo?" Jaejoong cut the silence, not really daring to stare at Yunho.

The taller man went towards the mirror and stopped behind it, his jaw dropped and he was sure his eyes fell onto the floor. The red heart and the name in th middle..?!?

"I wonder what your girlfriend's going to say if she sees my name on your dick?" Jaejoong hugged the man from behind, giggling, but ran for his life, when he saw an angry Yunnie-bear running towards him – steam coming out from his ears.

(They stayed together, and no one died, don't worry**. REVIEW**!)


End file.
